


Someone Like You Loves Someone Like Me

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: Life was pretty normal sailing for 26 year old Nicole. She's a strong-willed, feisty woman who spends time with her ego brothers back at the HQBut she knew that day had changed both the lives of someone she would learn to be related to her uncles and her own forever.





	Someone Like You Loves Someone Like Me

_2 years ago_

"...Miss? Miss, I believe you've dropped something."

With a quiet hiss at the light that nearly blinds her and almost drags her back into the darkness that lay with a villainous anticipation at the back of her mind, Nicole slowly opens tired eyes to stare into a pair of orbs of an oceanic hue she had never seen before, shining with a devoting concern that sends her heart into a galloping pace and -

Oh  _gosh_! she couldn't even find the courage to breathe. It was as if there was a clawed hand was wrapped around her throat, its fingers digging into her skin tighter and tighter the more she fought to stay alive, to live, to survive in this cynical world where all people thought about was work, work, work -

"Hey! Snap out of it!" Pain that shot through her body made her yelp in shock rather than anger and her gaze immediately snaps back to meet those mesmerising blue ones and she frowns when she sees the hand that was lifted aloft, a hand which her somewhat 'saviour' had used to give her a reality check. With a huff, she - or at least she  _tried_ to - stand up only to be met with a wash of nausea that brought a groan of discomfort from her as she slumps forward to fall into _his_ arms. 

"It's only been a few minutes and already you want to get away from me? Something must be really bothering you." The soft, amused chuckle that rumbles against her chest made that feeling she experienced when their eyes met burst into life and she mutters something incoherent under her breath as she pushes against this weight that supported her like a rock with a childlike air. She knew that people were watching her and it hurt deep inside to grasp such a fact as tears roll down from tightly squeezed eyes.

And yet, he seemed to understand what she was thinking as the most heartwarming encouragements are murmured only to her and her alone as he rubs her back in a comforting manner and just let her spill all of the emotions that had been kept in that tortured yet still going heart of hers in the form of sobs that fall on deaf ears. 

She raises her head to stare at him and the glimpse of a smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she whispers, "Thank you." in a voice hoarse from her crying fit and he just pulls her close in a hug that triggers a warmth she had never felt before to course through her blood: an emotion she would later identify as happiness.

And when she looked down without even realising it, she noticed that visibly on their arms, a phrase was written - one that she would always remember.

"I found you."


End file.
